Intersección
by Symbelmine
Summary: Desintegración. Desmantelarían. Desnuclearización. Desmenuzación. Desaparición. Entre todas las consecuencias de la no-existencia, a Peter Quill le parece que seguir siendo él no debería ser racional.


Hi Cupcakes bonitos, _Este fanfic participa en el Reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark._

Sí, he vuelto al ruedo y esta vez con una cosa rara que se me ocurrió luego de ver por vez número 9000 Infinity War xD y que tiene como protagonistas a Peter y Pietro y una wea espacial/cósmica que parece un viaje de ácido muy catastrófico. Pero todo es para su entero disfrute. Amen a mi pequeño.

* * *

 _Nada, nada me pertenece. La propiedad de los personajes y escenarios es de MARVEL y Disney Company. Pero obviamente, el nacimiento de todo es gracias a los geniales Stan Lee y Jarck Kirby._

* * *

 **INTERSECCIÓN**

{-}{-}{-}

 **#De cómo se siente morir.**

Morir es parecido a…

Morir es como…

Morir.

Desintegración. Desmantelarían. Desnuclearización. Desmenuzación. Desaparición.

Entre todas las consecuencias de la no-existencia, a Peter Quill le parece que seguir siendo él no debería ser racional. Cómo es que es él si ya no existe. Lo sabe. Ya no hay un él. No hay un cuerpo. Pero existe.

Y no, no puede creer que se trate de la otra vida. El más allá. El cielo. El Valhalla. El olimpo. No está allá. Está acá. Más cerca. Más terrenal. Más sustancial, pero sin ser materia. Es como ser gas. Pero el gas sigue siendo materia y por tanto, no es gas.

Peter Quill es ahora una racionalización de sí mismo. ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión? No lo sabe. Lo siente, por ahí, en un sitio que no existe. Lo siente en la tripa. Lo raro es que no puede precisar cuánto ha pasado muerto, o sin existir. Por qué muerto no está. Lo único que es seguro es que Gamora le sigue doliendo, es como el saber que sigue por ahí, no lo puede precisar, tampoco le puede huir.

La extraña. ¿Por qué ella no pudo haberse quedado en esa inconstancia existencial con él? Con ella allí, donde sea que es eso, sería perfecto. Lo sabe. Si ella estuviese allí, se sentiría en paz. Sus _almas_ encajarían y se sentiría la plenitud. Y tal vez, tal vez eso sí sería el cielo, el Valhalla, el olimpo, el nirvana y toda la colección completa en disco de platino de lo mejor de Kath Bloom.

Gamora no está. Y algo en Peter le dice que igual nunca estaría, porque ella no es como él. No es medio… medio hija de un loco psicópata.

Ah, no, espera, que sí, que también. Pero Thanos no es como Ego. Thanos no es Eterno.

La idea de saber eso atropelló a Quill. Eterno. Eternidad.

{-}{-}{-}

 **#De cómo correr**

Pietro Maximoff recuerda las balas. Los zumbidos. Recuerda su dolor y el dolor mismo que corre hacia Wanda. Recuerda el dolor suyo y el de ella, que es el mismo, pero diferente.

Pietro sabe que no debería sentir más, pero lo hace. Hay un cosquilleo y una energía subatómica y un impulso. Quiere correr. Y corre, corre por una red que no es física, ni sensible, pero infinita y asequible en todo momento. Una red que es como él.

—Ey, ¿quién va? —pregunta una voz, una voz de acento americano.

—Pietro, Pietro Maximoff. ¿Dónde estoy? —No ve nada. Ni siente nada. Solo existe.

—Estas en mis dominios. Soy Star Lord. —De pronto, la voz se hace grave—. Dime, ¿eres un sirviente de Thanos?

—¿Thanos? ¿Quién es Thanos? —pregunta con seriedad. Se halla perdido. Sabe que no debería existir—. ¿Dónde estoy?

Trata de correr hacia donde siente que lo llaman sus impulsos, que es casualmente hacia la voz. Pero no consigue llegar. La sensación se aleja mientras él más corre.

 _Debo estar en una de las maquinas raras de Stark._ Es solo un pensamiento, uno inofensivo. Pero de pronto es como si millones de estrellas se iluminaran al mismo tiempo. Y hay partículas que corren hacia él. Pietro no corre, porque no puede. Es lo más extraño que le ha pasado nunca… más que cuando se convirtió en lo que sea que es ahora.

Ya no está con la voz extraña, ahora hay una voz dulce que canta una canción en un idioma que no entiende.

—¿Quién está ahí? —grita o piensa, lo que sea que haga uno cuando no es nada.

—¿Thanos? ¿También aquí me tienes que mortificar?

—No sé quién es Thanos, pero ojalá que alguien lo encuentre.

{-}{-}{-}

 **#De como el Ego de Quill es heredado.**

Peter se siente superior. Muy superior a todos, incluso a Thor con su hermoso cabello y perfecto torso. Peter regresó de la muerte, él solo.

—Y te tomó como ocho días —dice Tony a modo de burla—. Jesús lo hizo en tres.

—Disculpa. Nadie me dijo que ser hijo de una entidad alienígena ancestral me permitiría manipular la energía elemental del universo. Creo que olvidé leer el reglamento de la vida —grita a modo de sarcasmo y ve como Steve Rogers, de quién él coleccionaba tarjetas de niño, se ríe un poco y pasa al frente.

Steve Rogers es más guapo que Thor, debe admitirse Peter.

—Señor Quill, lo que quiero saber ahora es eso en que nos puede ayudar.

—Bueno —Peter no quiere sonar esperanzador, pero… sí ese chico estaba allí, Gamora podía seguir en algún lugar del universo, convertida en energía que se desplazaba—. Me encontré a un chico. Decía que se llamaba Pietro y que los conocía.

—¿Dónde viste a Pietro? —pregunta Steve, sus ojos delatan la más profunda esperanza.

—No lo vi —dice—, lo sentí, lo experimenté… el otro lado no es como dicen que es. Bueno, no era el otro lado porque estoy seguro que yo no estaba muerto del todo. Pero, el caso es… allá afuera están. Suspendidos sin morir y sin estar vivos… las gemas no te eliminan, te reciclan, de una manera extraña. Desconozco porque él seguía ahí, pero eso me hizo pensar que sí yo podía empujar mi energía elemental para volver. Tal vez el guante de Thanos no sea la única herramienta capaz de reordenar la materia.

—Bien, vaquero espacial, bien —Tony Stark le palmea la espalda mientras se rasca la barbilla. Peter se da cuenta, por primera vez, que ese hombre es mucho mayor que él—. Voy a empezar a cuadrangular con Shuri una posible oportunidad ahí y tu cap, piensa en como quitarle la mano al idiota morado.

—Lo sé Tony. —Las manos del capitán descansan en la correa de su pantalón, como en las tarjetas. Peter se da cuenta que él ha estado copiando ese mismo gesto por años. Pero claro, a él le queda mejor.

{-}{-}{-}

 **#De cómo los insomnios tienen nombre**

Lo más espectacular de volver a la tierra es que respirar no se le dificulta, menos en un entorno tan natural como Wakanda. Con todo el tiempo viajando por la galaxia, ya había olvidado lo sano y vigorizante que es un trago de dióxido de carbono, oxígeno y los otros elementos menores que permiten a sus pulmones ejecutar su trabajo de manera eficiente.

Entre eso y las alitas de pollo, Peter Quill no puede sentirse mejor. En realidad, no puede sentirse peor, así que de ahí para adelante todo es ganancia. Extraña tanto a Gamora que a veces no quiere saber de Rocket o de Nebula, porque aunque ninguno lo diga, ellos también la extrañan y eso es horrible. Sobre todo porque Nebula quiere asesinarlo cada vez que puede porque considera que debió hacer más.

Así que, estar a las tres de la madrugada mirando el techo de su habitación y pensando que tal vez, tal vez debería construir una nave y huir a cualquier sitio, vivir de cualquier manera otra vez, sin importarle nada ni nadie, es lo más sensato que puede hacer.

Entonces alguien le chista. Como si fuese un perrito.

—Ey, Rocket, no ahora —no quita la vista del techo, tiene lágrimas cristalizadas que no debería ver nadie.

—¿Quién es Rocket? ¿Amigo de Thanos? —Esa voz no la confundiría de nuevo. Ese acento de Europa del este era muy sobre explotado en las películas viejas.

—¿Cómo diablos es que estás aquí? ¿O cómo diablos me puedes hablar? —No recuerda bien el nombre del otro tipo, es parecido al suyo… ¿Potter? ¿Petyr?

—Me envía una amiga tuya, o tu novia. Una mujer de voz dulce.

¿Gamora?¿Hablando con el rarito? ¿Está enloqueciendo en medio de su depresión y ahora cree exceder sus capacidades? Es lo más probable.

Vacila. Da la vuelta a su costado y observa la habitación. Vacía. Sin nadie. Pero… hay algo, lo siente.

—¿Qué dice Gamora?

—Dice que puede ayudar. También que puedo ayudar, pero no estoy seguro de cómo volver con ella. Dice también que la próxima ve irá a la derecha como dijiste.

Peter podría llorar ahora. Sería lo más lógico, pero el nudo en la garganta no le deja ni hablar.

Pietro es quien llena el vacío, ese en el que sigue existiendo sin existir.

—Puedes buscar a mi hermana, se llama Wanda. Hace trucos de magia. Dile que la extraño. Volveré en cuanto entienda como funciona todo esto.


End file.
